Titan Blood
by Chevalier Kachina
Summary: Robin get info about whats been happening in Okinawa, and he brings Raven along with him. He dosen't know that they will be getting into something they never thought possible. First fic and Xover


**Please note this is my first fanfiction and first crossover, so please be kind when reviewing. I also felt like doing this crossover because these two are my favorite show/anime. Okay, this is after Trouble in Tokyo, and Robin and Starfire aren't a couple. So if many of you are RobStar fans I suggest you don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Blood+  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Dangerous, Wakening**

The Titans, as usual, was enjoying what seemed like a normal day. The crime rate has been low and steady. No villains. Dr. Light, Control Freak, Mumbo, HIVE, no one has been causing a large disturbance. But one day Robin got word of weird sightings in Okinawa, Japan. He was told only to bring one person from the team, he didn't know why, but he complied. He chose Raven for this because of her knowledge in supernatural and 'weird' things. She didn't question why, so she started to pack. After packing, Robin had her teleport them to the country.

The two didn't know that they were going to get themselves into problems of... certain things... They landed on a hill, near Okinawa, out of sight. It was night time, and they were walking down the streets. No one payed attention to them give or take a few that gave them a quick glance or so. They continued watching when a group of three teens and a kid walked past the. The girl with short black hair, a white shirt with a reb ribbon, a black skirt, and black shoes, shoulder brushed up against Raven, and Raven's eyes widen. The girl turned around, alerted, almost like she was snapped out of a trance.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." She apologized, and continued walking.

Raven felt something weird about the girl, and nudged Robin. Robin turned to look at Raven, who was pointing a finger at the girl who bumped into her. He looked at her confused, but if it got Raven worried he might as well look.

Robin and Raven followed the group of four from a safe distance. They stopped when they saw the girl stop in her tracks, they even heard her light gasp. The girl started to look around, and put her right hand to her ear like she was trying to listen for something. She then put her other hand to her other ear, gasped once more, and looked up at the creasent moon. The two Titans watched in confusion as the girl stood there still.

"Hey," They heard one of the boys with an afro talk to the girl. "So.. Are you okay?"

"Sure." The girl responded, looked back up at the moon before looking back at the boy. "I-It's nothing."

The two started to walk away, and so did the Titans. Robin led Raven to a alley near by, and they watched as the group only stood in the middle of the sidewalk. "I don't see Kai's motorcycle." They heard the boy in dark blue.

"Uh Okay, so why don't you go in and have a look?" The boy with the afro asked.

"Me? B-But this bar is-" Robin and Raven watched as the little boy and the girl run to the stairwell only to be stopped by another girl with long brown hair, wearing the same outfit as the other girl. "You are..."

"Mao!" The boy with the afro called out. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"What are you guys doing?"

The two Titans watched as the group talk about them trying to find someone. _'So they're looking for someone.'_ Robin observed mentally. They then heard that this 'Kai' was loooking for a guy named Forest. "And where's... Kai?" The girl with black hair asked.

"He's long gone." The two girls paused before the brown haired girl started to talk again. "You're Saya right?"

Raven's eyes widen when she heard the name, and Robin looked at her. He then turned his head back to the group, his masked eyes fixed on Saya. _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_ Raven asked herself. _'Why's Raven so suprised by that name?' _Robin thought. They then heard that the girl then asked what happened to him.

"Kai took off with a gun!" The little boy shouted, and the girls turned to him. "He said he was going to find Forest, and the kill him!"

"What? Then Forest was the attacker at the Pub?"

Robin and Raven watched as the girl took out a cell phone and start to dial a number. As she talked she walked over to a waiting limo, and then she turned back to the group after she hung up. "Let's go. Saya, Riku, come with me." She said, and the girl and little boy got in the limo.

Robin turned to Raven, who was already leavitating. She created a little platform with her powers, and Robin got on it. They then started flying after the limo. As they flew Raven saw a man with a cello case on his back standing on the roof. When she looked a bit closer, she saw that his eyes was watching the limo, but then turned to her. She gave a small gasp, but Robin didn't hear her. _'First this girl "Saya" and now this man? What's going on here?'_ She questioned.

After a few minutes of following the limo, it stopped suddenly. Raven and Robin watched as the black hair girl got out, and started running. The little boy got out as well, and called her name. She continued running, the little boy following her. They followed this girl to an alley way, and landed on the roof. They watched as she stood there, but the man Raven saw jumped out of nowhere, and landed in front of her in a kneeling position.

Robin was about to grab his bo-staff, but Raven stopped him. He returned his gaze back into the alley where the girl was walking up to the man. She looked up into the sky. "You hear their roars?" The man asked her.

As soon as he said that, Raven started to hear the sounds... the sounds of roaring? _'What is that sound?'_ She looked at Robin, who kept looking at the two below. _'Can he not hear it?' _The girl looked down at the man kneeling in front of her. "Tell me," She began. "You know what I'm suppose to do? Go ahead, tell me."

"Saya... Call me Haji, and... give me an order." Raven's eyes widen once again, but at the mention of the man's name. She watched as the girl stayed silent, but soon spoke.

"Haji... Help me. I need to rescue Kai. I just... don't want to see anyone else get hurt." Robin and Raven heard the girl say, and they watched as the man's bandaged hand unwravel, and reveal a blood red monsterous hand.

The Titans eyes widen as he brought a dagger to his hand, and cut himself. A pool of blood formed in the hand, and he lifted it to the girl. Raven watched as the girl's eyes begin to glow an intense blood red. Robin and Raven watched in disgust as the girl drank a bit, but they looked when they heard the little boy call the girl's name.

"Saya! Saya?" The girl turned to face the little boy, and his eyes widen. The man grabbed the girl by the hand and waist, and jumped up. Raven's head looked up as they jumped higher than them. The man's eyes darted toward Raven before jumping with the girl to a nearby roof. Robin nudged Raven to make the platform again, and she did. They followed the jumping duo to a warehouse. When they got there they heard crashing and gunshots coming from inside. They even heard... roaring? Robin and Raven peaked through one of the holes in the roof of the warehouse, and their eyes widen when they saw a huge monster. Just then Raven felt something horrible near, and she turned around. On another roof, she saw a monster similar to the one in the warehouse look at her. Robin looked at her, but noticed she was looking at another roof, of another warehouse. He turned to look, and he saw the monster. He and Raven got into a fighting stance, and they jumped to the other roof.

They didn't realize that they were being watched by someone else. A man with short black hair, turquoise eyes, black trench coat with a dark blue shirt underneath, black jeans and shoes, both of his hands were bandaged, and he was carrying something long in his hand. He watched as Raven and Robin started to attack the monster that was charging for them. They were both knocked away, and into the hole of the roof. The monster jumped in, and landed a few feet away from Raven. She was on the floor, struggling to stand up. The monster was about to hit her, but the man knocked it away from her. She looked up at the man, who was now kneeled down to her. She never met him before, but yet, he felt so familiar.

The man lifted his hand out of his pocket, and her eyes widen when it looked similar to the other man 'Haji'. She watched as the man in front of her did the same with a dagger, and she crawled back away. She stood up, and so did he, his eyes and face almost emotionless as hers. From the corner of her eye she saw Robin knocked out on the floor, and the monster now charging for her. The man pushed her out of the way, and was now on top of her. Her eyes widen in shock that someone was touching her... much more, _on top of her_. She didn't have time to react because the man pressed his lips to her. She felt something enter her mouth. _'This taste... It tastes like blood... But why does it taste so good?' _The man lifted himself from her, and stared at her. He watched as Raven's eyes glazed over, and begin to glow an intense purple...

In the other warehouse, right as Saya slashed through the monster with her katana, it began to crystalize. Haji walked up to her, but the two then heard a crash from the warehouse Robin and Raven was in. Haji grabbed Saya, and they headed for the building. Kai ran to follow them, and when they entered, they saw another monster. Haji's eyes darted toward Raven, who was standing next to the man that 'kissed' her. _'Ryuu.'_ Was Haji's first thought.  
>The man placed the item he was carrying in Raven's waiting hand. She gripped it, pulled her katana from it sheath, and dropped the sheath. The katana was different compared to Saya's. It was a Kogarasu katana, but the hilt looked that of a raven, it had a small purple stone that was placed in the scabbarb colar, and it also had the same blade ridge but they were thinner and a few more lines. Saya's eyes, which were returning to normal, only darted to the monster, Raven, and Robin, who was starting to stir.<p>

Robin regained himself, and he looked up at Raven. His eyes widen when he saw a weird man standing next to her, and then his eyes caught sight of the people they were following. He then also noticed Raven's eyes glowing the intense purple that he never seen from her. _'Raven?'_ He blinked when he saw Raven run the palm of her hand over the blade, letting her blood flow through the ridge lines, the blood dripped when it reached the ends. He was about to call out her name in warnning when the monster started charging for her. Robin's eyes widen even more, in shock, when Raven cut its head off. Blood splattered everywhere, on the ground, and on the still, Raven's face. Her eyes returned to normal moments later, and she fainted. The man picked Raven and her katana up, held Raven bridal style, and started to walk away. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see that the hand belonged to Haji.

Saya, who now was aware of the world around her, looked up at Haji, the man, and Raven. "Haji?" She asked carefully, but Haji didn't answer her. She then looked around, and she saw the monster on the ground that was now crystalized, and Robin running up to them. "Who are you?" She asked him.

Robin looked at her, and held out his hand. "Robin," He said, and looked at the man, who was carrying Raven, angrily. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The man said nothing. "Ryuu." All heads turned toward Haji. "His name is Ryuu."

Ryuu gave a slight smile at Haji. "Been a long time Haji." His eyes looked at Saya. "Same for you Saya."

Saya blinked, and stared up at Ryuu. _'How does he know me?'_ She asked herself. He only smirked, and continued walking, Robin calling after him. Saya, Haji, and Kai following after them. Robin couldn't help but stare at Raven, worried for her. _'What's happening?'_

* * *

><p>Now morning, an African-American man, that was introduced as Lewis, zipped up the two monsters, and a drained woman in the back of a van. Robin was sitting next to Raven, who wasn't speaking, and wouldn't look at anyone. <em>'Last night...'<em> Raven let her mind wander of the events that happened last night. She was able to hear the blonde man, David, talk to Haji and Ryuu.

"So you are the one who serves Saya." David observe to Haji, then turned to Ryuu. "And you serve Raven. Are they both fully awake now?"

_'Fully awake?' _Raven asked herself. Images of blood, and someone filled her mind, but she only ignored it. She then jumped when she felt Robin's hand touch her shoulder. "Are you okay Raven?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied in her monotone voice.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

Robin was about to argure, but the two saw David walk up to them. He looked at Raven, who wasn't even looking at him, before eyeing Robin. "Why are you here?" He asked the Titans.

"I was notified that there was some wierd sightings in here Okinawa, and the two of us came to check it out." Robin answered.

David only stared at the Boy Wonder. "You should leave, Raven will stay here." He then said.

Raven's head snapped toward David, but then looked at her leader. Robin's eyes narrowed angrily at David, and he stood up. "I'm staying with Raven. She's part of my team, and she's my friend. If Raven stays, I stay." He countered. "I care about her."

Raven blinked at the tone of voice from Robin. _'He cares about me?'_ She asked herself. Raven then tuned out David and Robin, and walked up to Ryuu. He looked at her, and gave a slight smile. She stared up at him, then looked at Haji and Saya. The image of a girl with long black hair, blood red glowing eyes with the lust for bloodshed, wearing a dress, slashing at monsters and innocent people appeared in her mind. She snapped back into focus, and shook her head to remove the image.

She knew that this was the begining of something huge, maybe... even more than Trigon...

**Are you're eyes tired from reading this? I bet they are... Hope this was okay.**


End file.
